


Chocolate

by missmichellebelle



Series: Taste [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine dips something first, one of the unknown items that Kurt has yet to ask about, then cradles his hand beneath it to keep the chocolate from melting to the floor as he holds it out toward Kurt.</p><p>"What is it?" Kurt asks, his voice playful.</p><p>"Delicious, now eat it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

"I have a surprise for you," Blaine proclaims the moment Kurt walks through the door. Kurt pauses for a moment, still bent in half from starting to remove his shoe, and then resumes untying the laces.

"You do?" Kurt asks, keeping his smile contained despite how pleased he feels. He won't say he's a huge fan of surprises, but… He's usually a fan of Blaine's brand of surprises in particular. He tucks his shoes out of the way and hangs up his bag, rolling his shoulder as the day wears down on him. He's worn out and he could do with something lovely.

Maybe it's a bubble bath.

Then again, the last time he'd tried to take a bath in their tub, he'd nearly flooded the bathroom.

"Okay." Blaine's hands come over his eyes, and Kurt huffs out an amused laugh. "No peeking, okay?" Blaine urges him forward, and Kurt can't help but throw his arms out in front of him, scared that he'll hit the wall or a side table that Blaine doesn't remember is there.

(Kurt is lenient to his lack of memory when it comes to their furniture arrangement—Kurt tends to change it every two weeks.)

"Are we going to the kitchen?" Kurt asks.

"I said no peeking!" Blaine hisses.

"I'm not peeking! I'd like to think I know the way to my own kitchen," Kurt rebuts, and he feels Blaine's sigh against the skin of his neck.

When they come to a stop, Kurt already knows they're in the kitchen, if only because he can reach out both hands and touch the counter on either side of him.

"Ready for your surprise?" Blaine whispers against the shell of his ear, and Kurt shudders—either from the anxious-excitement that comes right before a surprise, or from Blaine's breath against his skin, he isn't sure. Kurt just nods, and then Blaine removes his hands with a, "Ta-da!"

It takes Kurt a second before he notices anything different in their kitchen, but then he sees his double boiler sitting on the stove, the empty chocolate chip bag, and the array of bite-sized treats arranged meticulously on dinner plates—store bought pound cake, strawberries, oreos, marshmallows, banana slices, and a few other things that Kurt can't place off the bat.

"Fondue night?" Kurt asks, and can't keep the excitement out of his voice as he looks at Blaine. Blaine smiles seemingly with his entire person, like light is just bursting out of him.

"Fondue night!" Blaine does a giddy sway and then urges Kurt toward the stove.

Life in New York isn't always as glamorous as Kurt had dreamed, especially when that life is supported by two minimum wage jobs and an internship (and possibly part-time busking that Blaine is trying to keep a secret). They can't afford to see Broadway shows every weekend, and the only shopping they can do on 5th Avenue is of the window variety. Their apartment is hardly the penthouse that Kurt always imagined they would live in someday, but the rent isn't awful and they have hot water and the landlord is pretty decent, not to mention that his address says _New York City_ now rather than _Bushwick_.

It's not an easy life by any means. Kurt works as often as he can while still balancing classes, and comes home worn down to his bones, and Blaine is hardly faring any better. When money gets tight, they trade their usually balanced diet for ramen and spaghetti (sans meatballs), because they're both too stubborn and proud to ask their friends or parents for help. The monthly clothing allowance that Kurt allots for himself grows steadily smaller as the money goes to more important things—rent, utilities, cell phone bills, groceries—and both him and Blaine learn to do without.

Growing up, moving to New York, becoming an adult, chasing his dreams, living with his fiancé—it's a little bittersweet, but it's his life now. It's _their_ life now. Him and Blaine make the most out of what they have.

"Do you want to start the chocolate while I grab the champagne?" Blaine asks, as if he knows anything about tempering chocolate, as if they ever do this any differently.

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt agrees, flicking on the stove, and then tilts his head to the side, presenting his cheek—Blaine presses a kiss there, before he goes to retrieve the glasses. They'll be the nice glass flutes, the ones that Blaine's mother had gotten him as an apartment-warming gift, and the champagne they'll be drinking will actually be decent.

Sometimes, it's nice to splurge a little.

Blaine sidles up beside him, slipping the stem of the champagne flute into his fingers before settling his hand on the small of Kurt's back. Watching chocolate melt isn't exactly the most enthralling way to spend a Friday night, but it's late, they're both exhausted, and they're _together_.

When Kurt has deemed the chocolate at the right level, Blaine hands him a wooden barbecue skewer, and they tip their mostly empty glasses together in a clink.

"To one day having actual fondue forks," Blaine toasts, and Kurt's face crinkles with his smile.

Blaine dips something first, one of the unknown items that Kurt has yet to ask about, then cradles his hand beneath it to keep the chocolate from melting to the floor as he holds it out toward Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asks, his voice playful.

"Delicious, now eat it." Blaine raises his eyebrows expectantly, and Kurt can't help but laugh a little bit, opening his mouth and feeling only a little ridiculous as Blaine feeds him. Feeding him on random occasion is something Blaine has become weirdly insistent on, but when he explains to Kurt that it's practice for their wedding—well, it's incredibly difficult to hold it against him.

"…is this?" Kurt starts, eyes widening as the flavors settle on his tongue.

"Cheesecake, yeah."

"…did you cut into my emergency one in the freezer for this?"

"…it was a judgement call?"

Kurt grins and pulls Blaine closer until their noses touch.

"It was a good one," Kurt murmurs, and kisses him, chocolate pressed between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80380915620/chocolate)


End file.
